His Choosing
by fujin of shadows
Summary: They were chosen for him, not by him. It took years, but Tsuna finally realize that they were never his. They were never meant to be his.


_**His Choosing**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR**_

* * *

Tsuna watched with a sad smile as Hibari Kyouya exited his office, his Vongola Ring relinquished on his desk.

"That's the last of them." Tsuna whispered quietly as he glanced at the six Vongola Rings on his desk.

Like clockwork, all of his Guardians have left him.

Strangely enough, aside from a slight pain in his chest, Tsuna was not that broken about it.

It would cause some issue within the family, but Tsuna knew he could replace his Guardians within the next 48 hours.

In fact, their replacements were enroute to the Vongola Mansion.

Tsuna chuckled as he considers what the repercussions would be when he announced his new Guardians within a few days after the last of his original set of Guardians had left Vongola.

Quite frankly, it would be a circus but Tsuna didn't care.

After all, they may have been his Guardians, but they were not his Elements.

Tsuna often wonders if people remembers or not, but unlike his predecessors, he did not personally picked his Guardians.

His Guardians were chosen for him by Reborn and his father.

At the beginning, it was all well and good.

Gokudera was a godsend and Yamamoto was reliable.

Ryohie was dependable and Lambo was a decent enough character.

Hibari was a force of nature and Mukuro was a power of his own.

But as Tsuna started taking this Mafia business seriously, he noticed several things.

The first thing that he noticed was the complete lack of harmony his flames have with his Guardians.

Tsuna knew that he has the strongest Sky Flames in the world. Fuuta had confirmed it, Reborn nurtured him, and Tsuna himself had honed his flames to its upmost strength. But regardless of the strength and purity of his flames, for the life of him, he could not harmonize with his so called Guardians, and that is not without the lack of trying from his part.

Regardless of his effort, Tsuna could not harmonize with his Guardians, something that should have been second nature for Sky Flame users.

But as the years go by, Tsuna started noticing why he wasn't able to harmonize with them.

The Guardians that were chosen for him were not his to have.

They were never his.

They were never meant for him to have.

And it showed as each and every one of them left.

It started with Gokudera.

It was rather amusing that the one who had claimed to be his most loyal Guardian was the first to leave him.

Depressingly, Tsuna had expected it.

After all, Gokudera is Mafia raise, and he had never really attempted to fully understand the man that he had given his services to.

When Tsuna started his modus operandi as the Decimo, he started slowly reforming the family back to its roots. Although Gokudera was all for it at the get go, the silver haired man could not comprehend most of the decisions that Tsuna made for the reformation of the Vongola.

When Tsuna started destroying several businesses and traditions that were consider the norm in the Mafia, doubts were started to form in Gokudera's mind.

The breaking point was when Gokudera actually started looking at him as a person, and not as Idol.

Gokudera is an ambitious Mafioso, unfortunately for him, Tsuna is not.

Tsuna is not a Mafioso, he never was one, and he would never be one.

Tsuna is a Vigilante at heart. It is in his blood.

So when Gokudera started to realized that he would not have any success as a Mafioso as Tsuna's Righ-Hand-Man, he left, and Tsuna was glad for it.

Tsuna would always be fond of the man, but he did not need a man like Gokudera Hayato in the Vongola that he is building.

Yamamoto and Ryohei left almost at the same time.

The two were civilians after all, and regardless of their talents, with Yamamoto being a natural-born hitman, and Ryohei inborn strength and physical abilities, both of them still follows the morals and viewpoint of ordinary civilians.

Tsuna, regardless of his lack of talent in combat and his poor physical capita, had a stronger will than the two. That is probably the reason why his talents laid with his Flames.

And because of his strong will, Tsuna was more incline to do what is necessary to get things done than Yamamoto and Ryohei.

In the underworld, what is necessary is not always good for the soul.

Tsuna, without fail and regardless of the act, had always done what is necessary without any regrets.

Yamamot and Ryohei were racked with guilt after their first kill, and we're scared since.

They were civilians after all, and they were children when they entered the dark world of the Mafia.

It took three months after Gokudera left before they requested an out from Tsuna.

It was an out that Tsuna was very willing to give them.

Lambo was next to leave after his Rain and Sun.

Lambo left for two reasons, and his reasons were understandable in Tsuna's eyes.

His first reason, Lambo wanted to follow I-pin to a civilian life. Tsuna had always knew those two would be a great couple.

His second reason, Lambo is terrified of the things that he was force to face as a Vongola Guardian.

Again, Tsuna approved.

Lambo would always be his little brother, and if he had his way, he would never want Lambo to return to the underworld.

Mukuro didn't particularly left.

Tsuna had to put him down.

It was painful, but Tsuna had to kill Mukuro.

His former Mist Guardian didn't give him a choice.

Rukudo Mukuro was a broken man. A childhood spent as a Guinea pig and years in Vindicare had twisted and broken Mukuro to the point of no return. Add to the slaughter and other atrocities that he perform in between, it drove Mukuro the very edge of insanity.

It was a pity, really it was. Tsuna could emphasize with Mukuro. The both of them wanted to destroy the Mafia, but Tsuna was against unnecessary bloodshed.

Mukuro was very much willing to drown and cleanse the Mafia in blood. The illusionist could not see the alterbatuve

Tsuna could not stand for that.

Therefore, Tsuna put him down, and it was a mercy.

It was a mercy for Mukuro. He could finally rest in peace.

Hibari left last, and Tsuna had to release him for the Skylark to leave.

Tsuna was surprised that Hibari was the last of his original Guardians to leave.

Tsuna had develop immense respect and fondness towards his former cloud, a fondness and respect that were mutual.

Maybe in a different life, Hibari would have been one of his Elements.

But in this life, he was not,

Hibari had been claimed already.

He knew this.

Tsuna knew this.

The one who had claimed Hibari knew this.

The only reason Dino hadn't claimed Hibari as his cloud was due to him not wanting to steal his little brother's Guardian, much to the frustration of both Tsuna and Hibari.

And Tsuna knew that Hibari will not go to his actual sky without said sky asking him to join him.

So Tsuna went to Hibari and released him.

Tsuna can never chain a Cloud like Hibari to him.

He wasn't his, and Tsuna genuinely considered the man his friend.

The feeling is mutual.

Until the day he dies, Tsuna would always treasure the grateful and relieve smile that Hibari gave him as he terminated his services to the Vongola.

Hibari was now free to go to his actual sky.

Tsuna actually pities Dino. Hibari would beat him within an inch of his life before demanding entrance to his family.

So here he is, the strongest Sky in the world, the boss of the strongest Mafia Famiglia in the world, without a single Element by his side.

…Not exactly.

Ten minutes after Hibari left, the door of his office was slid open.

A single woman entered.

Tsuna looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the sight of the purple haired and violet eye girl.

Dokuro Chrome, his very first and his favorite Element.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo Bovino, Rukudo Mukuro, and Hibari Kyouya, those six individuals were chosen to be his Guardians by Reborn and Iemitsu.

They were not chosen by him.

Tsuna would proudly say that he had personally chosen Chrome to be his Mist Guardian.

Chrome was the reason Tsuna started taking the Mafia seriously to begin with.

She was the first person that made Tsuna experience actual Harmonization.

The way his flames mesh with hers felt magnificent.

Chrome is the reason why Tsuna wanted to have actual Elements, Elements of his choosing, to stand by his side.

Sure, their relationship took a deep hit when Tsuna killed her precious master, but he wasn't willing to lose his first Element.

Tsuna courted Chrome for quite a while after Mukuro's death. Tsuna did his best to rebuild their relationship, explaining to her why his actions were necessary, apologizing to Chrome for not finding an alternative, and many more.

Tsuna swore to her that as long as he lives, he will not allow another Mukuro to exists ever again.

Although he knows that she would never fully forgive him for killing the man that saved her, she was still willing to stand by him.

Chrome was still willing to be his Mist.

Tsuna was glad for it. He could not see another Mist standing beside him other than her.

"Boss." Chrome greeted with a shy yet warm smile.

"Chrome." Tsuna smiled fondly before rising to his feet and approaching the girl.

Tsuna took her right hand reverently and gently slid the Vongola Mist Ring to her ring finger.

Clasping her hand, Tsuna gently place a kiss on her knuckles, causing said girl to blush.

"This is yours." Tsuna whispered joyfully, relieved to, finally, have his real Mist Guardian by his side.

When his father, Nono, and even Reborn officially inducted Mukuro as his Mist Guardian, Tsuna almost lashed out at them. It took Chrome some effort to stop him from doing so.

Chrome is his Mist Element. She is the Mist that his Sky had chosen, and he was her sky.

Chrome blushed at the caring gesture her Sky showed her before smiling beautifully.

This is her sky, her caring and gentle sky.

"Boss." Chrome called again, and Tsuna looked at her curiously. " _They_ are here." Chrome said with a bright smile.

Tsuna's eyes widen before an excited smile graced his lips. "They told me that they wouldn't be here until the day after tomorrow." Tsuna said, trying and failing to keep his excitement down.

Chrome merely shook her head. "They told me that it would be futile to wait any longer. They…We want to be with our sky."

Tsuna purred in joy before turning around to take the rest of the Vongola rings on his desk before taking Chrome's arm in his. "Lead the way." Tsuna said excitedly.

Chrome smiled at her boss' eagerness before pulling him to where his real Elements were waiting for him.

When Tsuna started taking the Mafia business seriously and after he noticed his incompatibility with the Guardians that were chosen for him, he knew that he has to find his actual Elements, for his peace of mind if nothing else.

Tsuna also knew that his Guardians would leave him someday, a prophecy that came true.

But he was prepared for this inevitable situation.

In his years as a Mafioso, Tsuna had gathered his true Elements, the Guardians of his choosing.

Chrome was the first, his real Right-Hand-Man/Right-Hand-Woman.

The other five of his Elements were waiting for him, and he could not wait for them to stand by him.

They have a Mafia to reform after all.

* * *

 _ **Random prompt that I wanted to get out of my brain.**_

 _ **KHR is a weird series for me. It is not my favorite but I've always wanted to write in this fandom.**_

 _ **This prompt actually came from a story that has been bugging me for a few days.**_

 _ **In this story, Tsuna was rejected as a Vongola Candidate due to one of the Nono's children being alive. All of his Guardians left him in favor of the new Decimo, except for Chrome.**_

 _ **I love Chrome.**_

 _ **Tsuna and Chrome spent a year in High School before Tsuna decided to travel the world, taking Chrome with him.**_

 _ **During their travels, Tsuna started picking up Elements that he actually Harmonize with, which culminates with him starting a Vigilante Group in Japan.**_

 _ **I'll be planning that.**_

 _ **For now, ENJOY, REVIEW IF YOU WANT.**_


End file.
